


Doctor Who: Life exists... Just how?

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Future, Love, Meet Again, One Shot, Ten/Rose - Freeform, Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~The Doctor (Ten) suddenly finds himself in a world where he never thought he was. But in the meantime so much has changed.A person he has known for so long gives him a gift that few can imagine.~
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Who: Life exists... Just how?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dear reader
> 
> Welcome to my 100 Doctor Who Fanfiction. I wanted to write an unusual story for this anniversary and maybe it has.
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who: Life exists... Just how?

„I don't want to go.“

He never had words, except, of course, when he wanted to say someone, he felt, to be so honest. As the regeneration process began, which, as always, would be quite painful, he sensed something else happening to him. Something he'd heard of, but thought it was just a legend.

However, in many legends there was always a grain of reality. But what was the real here and what was just the wishful thinking?

He had closed his eyes, preparing to see the world from the same yet new eyes next.

But what he saw surprised him. He stood in the middle of a living room. It was empty, but one look told him that only one person could live here. Whispering her name, he decided he had to leave here before she spotted him. He really should not stay here.

„I did not know you were back.“

He turned and she struck her hands in front of her face as she saw his sight. Right, he had died of radiation poisoning.

„You look, forgive me these words, pretty awful. What happened?“

Should he tell her the truth? That he was him and yet he was not? His other self, his twin brother, whatever you call it, would have to come home soon, and then it might be even harder to explain.

The Doctor felt two hearts still beating in his chest, he could feel the disintegration of his body progressing slowly... And then suddenly his eyes fell on the calendar.

November 2163!

What?

That could not be. Rose and his other I would have had to die many years ago, why did she still look the way he had last seen her?

„You are not him, are you?“

He just looked at her for several minutes before finally affirming her question. Then he wanted to know why she was still alive.

„We tried to die, Doctor. Many times. It did not help anything. He said that he could no longer endure being imprisoned, that he would rather die than be trapped in one place forever.“

„What about the strand of TARDIS I gave you then?“

Rose just looked at him, but the answer came in his own voice.  
„It has come in, like a flower to which you paid too little attention. But the most important question is what you have to look for here?“

The Doctor looked at his other and yet same self. Then he admitted that he had no idea what had happened.

„Then you can go again, do not you think so?“

He just stood there until Rose suddenly took his hand and looked at him with a look that said everything and yet nothing at all.

„Rose? Are you planning to stay with him?“  
The other Doctor did not want to believe it could be like that. And he certainly would not let him take her away from him.

„No, I talked about a very different possibility. I know that it costs a lot of money and involves a lot of risk, but if it's the only thing we can do, I'd go through it.“

„Rose“, John spoke now, „you could die doing that.“

She looked at him and he remembered what they had been trying to do over the years. And she wanted nothing more than to finally leave all that behind.

He himself turned to his other self.  
„Rose has a long life, but she also had to pay a price for it. We have no children.“

The Doctor understood. When Rose, a very long time ago, saw inside the TARDIS, not only was she given a long life, but she was also deprived of the opportunity to have children.

„Fine“, he said finally, „tell me about this other possibility.“

After they did, he just sat there and frowned in confusion.  
„I understand what you mean by that, but as it sounded, it's not sure if it would work.“

The others were silent. He could see from her gaze how much she was preoccupied with all this, but there was also a wish they had been carrying for many years.

However, there was another problem. Until a free appointment, they had to wait a year. But what did you do in all these months?

There was no TARDIS here and even if you were traveling on earth it would not be the same.

The Doctor decided to stop reporting until the moment they called him. His phone number, which he would still get, he would throw them later in the mailbox.

„Rose? It was nice to see you again. And thank you for paying attention to her all the time.“

„You know the reason, but you're welcome.“  
Then he was gone, out there somewhere, not knowing what to do next.

„Do you really want to go through it? Give him this gift?“

„Yes, I've missed him all these years, but I love you, and if we take his memories from him and then let them coincide, then they could be really happy.“

He smiled. He knew his wife the same way. She never put herself first, but always preferred others.

Still, the cloning technology was full of risks. Although the duplicate was always viable, in most cases it meant death for the original. That is why it is also very expensive and not everyone is allowed the opportunity.

„Rose? We have not been able to die all these years, why do you think it could work this time?“

She sighed. Of course it was not said that it would be so, but there was still a chance, no matter how small.

The months passed. The Doctor had not only given them his phone number, but also the address where he lived. If it was not possible by phone, at least they could still contact him.

When ten months had finally passed, they were given the appointment. Luckily, if you could call it that, it had only taken eleven months before they were lucky enough to receive an invitation.

At the first meeting, they were told what risks they were expecting and yet Rose wanted to pull it off. Also, the reason had to be stated.

Many did so if they died too soon, but did not want to leave their partner in mourning.

Rose would do it because first she would die, and secondly at least one, as she called it, even if it was not true, good friend, to do a favor.

So she had to lie, because no one would let it, that she had to be duplicated, therefore, to make another, yet same man, her husband, happy.

„You have a week to think it over, Mrs Tyler-Smith.“

Rose nodded, although that did not have to be, after all, they had to wait eleven months for an appointment, there was more than enough time to think about it.

When they finally were alone in the room, John asked why she had not said that she did not have to think anymore, that everything had already been decided.

„Because of the Doctor. I want to give him a chance to think again before I let the treatment go through. The question is, how are you going to die?“

John did not know. They had really tried it all these years and, as everyone knew, nothing worked, but maybe there was a possibility they have not heard of yet.

So passed another week, the doctor also did not change his mind and finally the treatment was used.

She was painless, there was only a slight crinkle that could be felt all over her body, but otherwise there was no sign of the device working on her.

Her duplicate would grow in a tank and go through it quickly every year until the time Rose was 20 years old, but without memories of it. (Well, at least it has always been like that.) No one could have guessed that this duplicate would be unlike any other one before.)

When the duplicate wakes up for the first time, it will not be in a tank but in a bed.

Duplicates were only the copies of the originals, but they had all the rights and were considered as fully fledged creatures.

Rose had done her share. Now it was just a wait. Waiting for her to finally die. But none of this happened. Her own doublet grew, but Rose sensed that it had done nothing this time.

So the weeks went by and Roses duplicate, which had no name yet, would wake up soon. The Doctor had sat by her bed for the last few days, waiting for her to wake up.

„Excited?“, His brother asked him, they had now decided to look at each other as brothers.  
„Yes, but I do not know if it's good if there are two roses here.“  
„May I make you a suggestion? Call her Billie when she wakes up and when she asks who you are then tell her that you are David and her friend. I see that you love her.“

The Doctor lowered his head and sighed.  
„Yes, it was created by Roses share, but she is so different from Rose, I feel that“, David, as he will be called from now on, leaned towards her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

„I love you, Billie“, he whispered, „wake up as soon as possible.“

And so more days passed. David was here every day holding her hand, hoping she would wake up. Sometimes she mumbled something, but he did not understand it.

„Hey, when you wake up, I'll give you the biggest serving of fish'n chips out there. But for that you have to finally wake up.“

Tears dripped on her face. It may only be a 'duplicate', but the Doctor did not even see it that way anymore. He was once in love with Rose Tyler, but now he felt only friendship for her.

The woman who owned his two hearts was now in front of him. He loved her without ifs and buts.

„Ouch!“, He looked up immediately, she was awake and stared at him confused.  
„Hello, Billie. How are you?“  
„Billie? Billie Who?“  
„That's your name from now on. Do you like him? I hope so. I am David. You know about your origin?“

She nodded. Of course she knew it.  
„Yes, but I do not know who you are. Are you my husband?“

His heart beat at those words, but he only shook his head.  
„I'll quickly tell John and Rose you're awake.“

And so he had left the room to talk to his brother outside. Although it was the year 2164, even though the way it had changed, telephoning was still very important today.

„Rose and I will be there as soon as possible.“

David could only hear the faint whisper on his ear before laughing and shaking his head and finally walking back into the room.

„They are on the way.“

She just nodded, but seemed worried about something.  
„I'm just a copy, right? Are you going to handle it?“  
„My brother is just a copy, so to speak, but Rose certainly does not see him like that. Billie, do you think you can get up?“

She tried, but at that moment there was a knock on the door and John and Rose entered the room.

„You did not have to be that fast again“, grinned the Doctor, „but nice that you've been there since.“  
„With the TARDIS we would have been even faster.“

The brothers looked at each other. Yes, maybe they would be.

„Well, at least now I know what it's like to have an annoying sister.“

„Her name will be Billie“, David said. „It would be a little weird if there were two people looking exactly alike and bearing the same names. So we decided on the names David and Billie.“

„You have decided it. I have not yet given my consent.“

David sat down next to her and took her hand in his.  
„You do not really want to be without a name all your life. I know you're only a few days old and still...“, He looked at John and Rose, who nodded encouragingly.

„You certainly think that you did not deserve to live, and I am very sure that my brother thought the same way a long time ago. But all that does not matter, you know. You did come out with the help of Rose, but from now on you'll develop in your own direction. And no matter how difficult it will be, you can count on mine and the help of John and Rose.“

She was not sure if it could really work that way, but she agreed to give it a try. David gave her a hug and Billie could not help but laugh.

And so more weeks moved into the country. Every now and then they met up with John and Rose and when someone asked them how it was possible who was with whom, they told a story about how John and Rose got to know each other on the internet, but David and Billie at the first meeting sent, so that they found out more about each other.

Well, right from the beginning David had the feeling that not Rose Tyler was sitting in front of him and vice. So they decided to continue meeting and... Well, the cloning process is well known, but the story, as they said, was a little better.

„David?“

He looked up and she sat on his lap shortly thereafter.  
„I wanted to thank you for being with me all those months.“  
„Sounds like you want to say goodbye.“  
„No“, she shook her head, „I just wanted to tell you how glad I am not to be alone. I talked to others who were born like me and many of them did not have anybody. Not everyone accepts this method, there is even a group that wants to ban it altogether.“

David grimaced contemptuously.  
„They will never do that. Not everyone can do the same, there are rules... Billie, I have a question for you. Why did you really stay with me all those months? You could have gone anytime.“

She cuddled up to him and he kissed her on the hair.  
„I'm still here because I love you, David. And if I want one thing then it is to be with you.“

He could hardly believe his luck. She told him that she loved him. She loved him and luckily he hugged her and kissed her with everything he could give her.

John and Rose  
David and Billie

Four people, two times somehow the same and yet so different.

Her story does not end here, it's just beginning.

„So you're not lonely, I'll make you a gift that most will not understand.“

The end...

********

David and Billie have nothing to do with two certain actors (although of course they gave them the character and the look.)  
I chose the names because I found it quite fitting.

And yes, John and Rose lived for many more years.


End file.
